1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lottery ticket machine having function of preventing tickets from being illegally drawn out, particularly to one including a machine base provided thereon with a driving device, two press rollers and a control device. One of the two press rollers is disposed with a shaft rod extending out of the machine base for assembling the control device thereon. The control device is orderly composed of a rotary gear, a bushing, a control wheel, a spring, a bushing cover, a fastener and an outer cover. The rotary gear is bored with plural engage holes, and the control wheel has its outer side annularly provided with lots of engage teeth and its rear side fixed thereon with plural projecting members to be respectively engaged with the engage holes of the rotary gear. The outer cover to be covered on the control device is provided inside with lots of engage teeth to be correspondingly engaged with the engage teeth of the control wheel. When the lottery tickets are pulled by force, the control wheel fitted with the combining member of the shaft rod by the bushing will be actuated to rotate and disengage from the rotary gear to have its engage teeth fixedly engaged with the engage teeth of the outer cover. Thus, the press rollers cannot be rotated at all, and hence the lottery tickets are tightly pressed by the press rollers and impossible to be drawn out, able to surely prevent the lottery tickets from being stolen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional lottery ticket machine, as disclosed in a Taiwan patent No. 352845, titled “LOTTERY TICKET MACHINE ABLE TO PREVENT TICKETS FROM BEING DRAWN OUT”, includes a machine base, a press device, a faceplate and an elastic member combined together. The machine base has a front side plate bored with threaded holes, a rear side plate bored with a through hole, a micro-switch, stoppers and slide rails provided in an inner side, with connecting rods fixed between the two side plates for combining them together. The press device is mounted on the slide rails of the side plate of the machine base, having its front upper side provided with a control plate. The faceplate assembled at the front end of the machine base has its front side disposed with a ticket outlet having its upper side formed with a blocking surface and its lower side provided with a guide plate. The ticket outlet further has its topside and its underside respectively secured with a positioning block, and its right and left side respectively provided with a pivotal lug with a threaded hole. The elastic member has its opposite ends respectively hooked with the machine base and the rear side of the press device. By so designing, when the lottery ticket is illegally drawn out by an external force, it will actuate the press device to shift forward on the slide rails to resist against the rear side of the faceplate. At this time, the electromagnetic valve of the machine base will be in an OFF condition, and the control plate of the press device will be stopped by the blocking surface of the faceplate to tightly resist against the guide plate and firmly clamp the lottery ticket for preventing the lottery ticket from being drawn out by a great force, thus surely preventing the lottery tickets from being stolen.
However, after used for a long period of time, the control plate of the press device is likely to produce elastic fatigue and unable to tightly resist the lottery ticket and thus it is impossible to prevent the lottery ticket from being illegally drawn out by a great external force.